marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Contender Vol 1 1
Appearing in Origins Featuring Characters *Ethan Walters - First Appearance Supporting Characters: *Jonathan Walters/All-Star- First Appearance *Robert Stewart - First Appearance *Jennifer Hawke - First Appearance Villains Synopsis for Origins As the issue opens, we see panels of a young boy going through childhood. All the normal stages of life. First steps. First words. First day of school. We hear his thoughts. Ethan (narrating): Hello. You may be asking yourself who that kid is. Well, that kid’s me. My name is Ethan Walters. Seeing my life, you may think I'm just a normal kid. However, there's always been something a little… off about me. We see panels of a young Ethan. He is way faster and stronger than all the kids, although it is not superhuman. Ethan: I’d always wondered what was wrong about me. However, I never expected what I would find out. I bet you won't either. We see a full page spread of Ethan laying in bed. Jonathan: Come on Ethan! Ethan gets up. He puts on his clothes and walks downstairs. We see his father sitting with a cup of coffee. Ethan: That’s my dad. His name is Jonathan. He's raised me on his own since my mom died. She was in a car accident when I was two, and since then, it's just been my dad and I. Jonathan: It's about time you get down here. I thought you would never wake up. Jonathan hands Ethan a piece of toast. Ethan: Thanks dad. As the family enjoys breakfast, they overhear the news on the TV. Reporter: We have just gotten word that there is a hostage situation inside the Capital City bank. Jonathan stands up. Jonathan: Sorry, but I really have to get to work. Ethan: It’s no problem. I’m gonna walk with Robert. Jonathan: Ok. I'll see you later. Ethan: Goodbye. Jonathan walks out. When he is ready, Ethan walks out. As soon as he walks out, he is joined by someone. Robert: It’s about time. Ethan: That’s Robert Stewart. We’ve been best friends since we were five. Now, we’re seventeen and nothing can stand in our way. Ethan: Sorry, got a late start this morning. Robert: No problem. We just need to hurry if we’re gonna be on time. The two walk on to school. In the next panel, we see Ethan and Robert standing at their lockers. Robert is looking at his phone. Robert: Wow! Look at this Ethan. He shows Ethan the news headline. It reads “Bank Robbery Stopped by All-Star”. Ethan: Man, All-Star can do no wrong. Robert: Yeah. Remember when we were kids? You were always All-Star and I was Maverick. Ethan: Yeah. I wonder what happened to Maverick. Female: Hey guys! Ethan and Robert turn around. Ethan: That’s Jennifer Hawke. She’s the girl of my dreams. She just doesn't know that. Ethan: Hey Jennifer. Did you hear about All-Star? Jennifer: Yeah. Man, he is so cool. The three friends begin walking down the hallway. Robert: So, are you guys excited for the fitness tests in Gym? Jennifer: Don't even talk to me about those Robert. Ethan: I don't get why everyone makes such a big deal about the fitness tests. Robert: Well Ethan, I know they've always been easy for you, but they aren't that easy for all us normal people. Jennifer: Let’s just see if Ethan will break a sweat this time. Robert: Doubt it. He'll probably run at Mach 300 while throwing a football into space and doing a backflip. The three laugh. Ethan: Come on guys. What do you think I am, some superhero? I'm just a normal kid. Ethan: Little did I know that I would soon find out that I was far from normal. Jennifer: Well, I guess we'll have to see if Ethan's skills shine through this time. Now guys, we better hurry if we wanna get to class on time. The three teens walk down the hallway together. On the next page, we see the teens on the football field in Gym class. Their first fitness test is to see how far they can throw a football. We see other teens throwing it reasonable lengths. Ethan takes the football and throws it. It flies into the air. Coach: Nice arm Walters. We see the next fitness test is running. Ethan goes last. Coach: Show us what you got, Walters. Ethan: No problem Coach. Jennifer and Robert stand watching. Jennifer: Yeah Ethan, let's see how fast you really are. Ethan smirks at Jennifer. Ethan: I was looking forward to showing off my speed to Jennifer. However, that was the day I was shown my full potential. That was the day I was set on a path for greater things. As he begins running, he suddenly begins speeding up more and more without control. Lightning begins radiating off of him. He looks down at himself. Ethan: What’s happening to me? Ethan is launched into the woods. He crashes to the ground. Robert runs into the forest. He sees that Ethan has cuts and bruises. Robert: Come on, let's get you to the nurse. Ethan nods. He is guided by Robert. We flash to the nurse's office. Ethan sits with the nurse. Nurse: Well, you're a little bruised, but considering the tumble you took, you're lucky not to have sprained or broken something. Ethan: Guess I've got good luck. Ethan chuckles lightly. Nurse: Well, we're going to send you home early to let you rest. Ethan: Thanks. Nurse: I'll see you later, Ethan. Ethan: Goodbye. Ethan walks out of the nurse's office. Robert and Jennifer stand outside. Jennifer: So, what'd she say? Ethan: They're sending me home now so I can get some rest. Robert: Lucky. Jennifer: Well, we'll see you later. Robert: See ya, Ethan. Ethan: Bye guys. Ethan walks down the hallway and out the door. He looks down at his legs and remembers his launch earlier. As he looks forward, we see blue lightning begin to flash in his eyes and on his body. He begins running. At first, Ethan is running normally. However, he slowly begins getting faster, and suddenly, he is running at super human speeds. We see a few panels of Ethan racing through the city, leaving a blue lightning trail behind him. Eventually, Ethan arrives home. Ethan: Man, that was awesome. Wonder what else I can do? I gotta tell Dad. Ethan: I expected that when I got home, everything would be normal. However, that was the day that everything changed. Ethan walks inside. His dad stands inside, wearing the All-Star costume. Ethan: What the ?!#$! To be continued... Solicit Synopsis As teenager Ethan's powers begin developing, he wonders the truth about himself. Category:Paragon Comics Category:Contender Category:Comics